Wśród Łotyszów/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wśród Łotyszów Łotysz za Łotysza. Belka, na której się zbieg nasz umieścił, stanowiła wał, połączony z kołem; do wału tego przytwierdzone były cztery drabiny, właściwie cztery skrzydła młynu, wznoszącego się na małym wzgórzu, niedaleko od miejsca, gdzie Embach zlewa swe wody z wodami jeziora. Szczęściem w chwili obecnej młyn znajdował się w stanie spoczynku. Czy jednak stan ten mógł trwać długo? Jeżeli nad ranem zerwie się wicher i zacznie obracać skrzydła, jak to się wtedy utrzymać na wale? Zresztą młynarz mógł dostrzedz obecność obcego człowieka w miejscu tak niezwykłem. Nieznajomy rozumiał doskonale całą trudność swego położenia, nie myślał jednak o zejściu na ziemię, wilki bowiem nie odchodziły wcale od stóp wzgórza i w dalszym ciągu wyły straszliwie. Hałas ten piekielny mógł nawet zbudzić ze snu mieszkańców wioski. Pozostawała więc jedyna droga ratunku, a mianowicie: dostać się do wnętrza młyna i w razie gdyby ten był pusty zupełnie – spędzić tam dzień cały, a nad wieczorem puścić się w dalszą drogę. Przesunął się ostrożnie do małego okienka w dachu, przez które przechodziła dźwignia ruchu. Dach kształtem swym przypominał łódkę obróconą dnem do góry i spoczywał na okrąglakach; pozwalało to skierować przyrząd ruchu w stronę wiatru. Cały zaś budynek był nieruchomy w przeciwieństwie do młynów holenderskich, obracających się dokoła swej osi. Zbieg przecisnął się ostrożnie przez wązkie okienko i znalazł się na małym poddaszu, gdzie umieszczony był wał poziomy, który za pomocą systemu kół zębatych i drąga łączył się z kamieniem młyńskim, ustawionym na piętrze dolnym. W izdebce panowała zupełna cisza i ciemność. Tuż przy ścianie z grubych tarcic znajdowały się strome schody, prowadzące na dół. Ostrożność jednak nakazywała pozostawać na poddaszu. Zresztą głód i senność dokuczały biedakowi srodze. Spożył resztki żywności do ostatniej kruszyny. Nie kładł się jednak i czekał poranka. Około pół do ósmej mgła się podniosła. Nieznajomy wychylił się z okienka i rozejrzał wokoło: na prawo ciągnęła się równina, pokryta brudnym, topniejącym śniegiem, przecięta drogą, biegnącą hen! w przestrzeń ku zachodowi; tu i owdzie sterczały pnie obnażonych drzew, ponad któremi unosiły się stada błotnego ptactwa. Na lewo lśniły lody Wierzjerwu i Embachu. Tu i owdzie zieleniły się jodły i sosny, odbijając jaskrawo od ogołoconych z liści, wynędzniałych olch i klonów. Odetchnął lżej, przekonawszy się, że wilki opuściły już dawne stanowisko. – Tak – rzekł do siebie wilki odeszły, lecz większe jeszcze niebezpieczeństwo grozi mi ze strony policyi. W miejscowościach nadmorskich ilość agentów jest podwojona, trzeba się mieć na baczności… Umieram ze znużenia, nim zasnę jednak, muszę obmyśleć ucieczkę w razie pogoni. Rozjaśniło się zupełnie. Temperatura podniosła się o kilka stopni. Wiatr powiał od zachodu. Czy okoliczność ta nie skłoni młynarza do przystąpienia do pracy? Najwyżej o pół wiorsty leżała niewielka wioseczka z szeroko rozrzuconemi domkami o dachach, krytych słomą, ubielonych śniegiem. Tam pewnie mieszkał i młynarz. Po krótkim namyśle zbieg zeszedł na dół i zatrzymał się na dolnem piętrze w pobliżu kamienia młyńskiego. Dokoła ułożone były worki ze zbożem. Młyn więc nie był opuszczony. Wobec tego rozsądek nakazywał wrócić do izdebki pod strychem i przespać się kilka godzin. Zostać na dole było niebezpiecznie. Dwoje drzwi zamykało się tylko na zwykła zasówkę i w razie deszczu każdy przechodzień mógł tutaj szukać schronienia. W parę minut później był już po strychem, rzucił się na ziemię i zasnął głęboko. Gdy się zbudził było już dosyć późno. Zapewne około czwartej. Młyn jednak stał ciągle. Nagle uszu jego dobiegł szmer rozmowy prowadzonej z wielkim ożywieniem na piętrze dolnym. Już z pierwszych słów zrozumiał, kto się tam znajduje i jakiego niebezpieczeństwa uniknął – jeżeli uniknął – wracając na górę. Czy jednak uda mu się opuścić młyn przed lub po odejściu ludzi, których głosy słyszał w tej chwili? Byli to agenci policyjni: podoficer i dwaj jego pomocnicy. W owym czasie rozpoczęła się właśnie rusyfikacya prowincyi Nadbałtyckich, ulegających dotąd wpływom niemczyzny. Większą część policyantów stanowili rdzenni Niemcy. Pomiędzy nimi gorliwością i sprytem wyróżniał się podoficer Eck. Ze szczególną zajadłością śledził sprawy kryminalne i polityczne. Każde powodzenie napełniało go dumą, każdy zawód – bólem. Tym razem czynił poszukiwania z energią gorączkową, szło bowiem o schwytanie Łotysza, który zbiegł z Syberyi. Około godziny dziewiątej rano młynarz, widząc, że wiatr się zerwał, przyszedł do młyna, lecz nim się zabrał do wprawiania w ruch motoru, deszcz zaczął padać i wiatr ustał; nie wracał jednak do wioski w nadziei że, się wkrótce rozpogodzi. W parę godzin później we drzwiach młynu ukazał się Eck w towarzystwie dwu pomocników. – Czy nie przechodził tędy – badał podoficer – człowiek lat około trzydziestu pięciu? – Nie – odparł marynarz.– Nikt obcy nie zaglądał do naszej wioski. Czy to miał być cudzoziemiec? – Nie. Łotysz. – Łotysz… – powtórzył młynarz. – Tak, łotr, którego pojmanie przyniesie mi dużo zaszczytu. Dla policyanta każdy zbieg jest łotrem. – Poszukujecie zatem zbiega? – pytał znowu młynarz. – Od dwudziestu czterech godzin. Zdaje się bowiem, że go widziano na jeziorze Pejpus. – A czy wiecie, dokąd on dąży – badał młynarz, ciekawy z natury. – Naturalnie, że do jakiegoś portu – odrzekł Eck. Do Rewla a może do Rygi. Rozumował słusznie. Zbieg najprawdopodobniej dążył do Rewla, ponieważ port ten odmarza najwcześniej. Lecz Rewel, jedno z najstarszych miast hanzeatyckich, zaludniony przez Niemców i Estończyków, znajdował się w odległości stu czterdziestu wiorst od młyna. Podróż więc zajęłaby dużo czasu. – Dlaczego do Rewla? Jabym sądził, że do Parnawy…– zauważył młynarz. Istotnie odległość do Parnawy wynosiła zaledwie sto wiorst. Ryga zaś, oddalona o wiorst dwieście, leżała najdalej. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, z jakiem skupieniem uwagi nieszczęśliwy zbieg przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. – Tak – mówił podoficer, droga do Parnawy również jest strzeżona. Major Verder wszelako przypuszcza, że ptaszek uda się do Rewla, zkąd łatwiej będzie mógł odpłynąć. Major Verder był szefem policyi inflanckiej i gorliwym germanizatorem. Rozmowa ciągnęła się kilka minut jeszcze w tym samym duchu. Eck zostawił rysopis zbiega: wzrost więcej niż średni, budowa silna, lat 34, gęsta blond broda, kaftan brunatny. – Raz jeszcze zapewniam panów – oświadczył młynarz, że człowiek ten… Łotysz, zdaje się. – Tak, Łotysz. – Otóż, człowiek podobny do rysopisu, nie ukazywał się wcale w naszej wiosce i w żadnym domu niczego się o nim nie dowiecie. – Pamiętaj – przerwał Eck – że każdy kto mu udzieli przytułku, będzie uwięziony i traktowany jak jego wspólnik! – Niech bóg nas od tego zachowa! Wiem, co mi grozi i z pewnością na niebezpieczeństwo się nie narażę. – Dobrze zrobisz – dodał Eck, źle jest zadzierać z majorem Verderem. – Będę się tego strzegł. Wreszcie policyanci zaczęli się żegnać, mówiąc, że rozpoczną dalsze poszukiwania na drogach, prowadzących do Rewla i Parnawy. – Tymczasem – rzekł młynarz, mam do was prośbę. Wiatr się wzmaga. Wieje od południo-zachodu. Pomóżcie mi zatem skierować skrzydła ku wschodowi. Nie będę wracał do wioski i zostanę tutaj na całą noc. Eck przystał chętnie. Wyszli wszyscy przez drzwi przeciwległe, uchwycili dźwignię zewnętrzną, obrócili dach i skierowali motor w stronę wiatru. Wkrótce skrzydła zaczęły się obracać szybko. Eck i jego pomocnicy odeszli ku północo-zachodowi. Zbieg nie uronił ani jednego słowa. Wiedział już, że jest śledzony… Że cała policya jest w ruchu… że na każdym kroku czyha nań niebezpieczeństwo… Czy uda mu się dotrzeć do Rewla?… A może lepiej skierować się ku Parnawie?… Wobec tego, że temperatura tak znacznie się podniosła, wszystkie porty i na morzu Baltyckiem i w zatoce Fińskiej prędko wolne będą od lodów. Przedewszystkiem należało wydostać się z młyna jak najprędzej. Lecz w jaki sposób odejść, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi młynarza, który wobec pomyślnego wiatru zostanie tutaj na całą noc. Nawet marzyć nie można o zejściu na piętro dolne i wymknięcie się przez drzwi… Pozostawała droga jedyna: prześliznąć się przez to samo okienko i, chwytając się występów dachu, dopełznąć aż do wielkiej dźwigni a potem spuścić się po niej na ziemię. Była to rzecz bardzo trudna, ale możliwa, szczególniej dla człowieka obdarzonego energią i ogromną siłą fizyczną. Do zmroku pozostawała jeszcze godzina. A gdyby w przeciągu tego czasu zaszedł do izdebki młynarz? Co zrobić wtedy? Chyba rzucić się nań od razu, zakneblować mu usta, a w razie sporu zagrozić nożem… Krzyki bowiem sprowadzić mogły innych mieszkańców wioski. Lecz po co zaprzątać sobie głowę podobnemi myślami?… Może młynarz nie zajrzy tu wcale, ma przecież tyle zajęcia przy kamieniach… Może się obejdzie bez krwi rozlewu… Godzina minęła wśród skrzypu skrzydeł, zgrzytu kół zębatych, poświstu wichru i żałosnego jęku mielonego zboża. Zmrok już zapadał. W izdebce panowały ciemności. Zbliżała się chwila decydująca. Tej nocy zrobić musi wiorst czterdzieści, nie należy więc zwlekać z odejściem. Obejrzał nóż i nabił rewolwer. Najtrudniej było przesunąć się przez okienko i nie dostać się pomiędzy koła zębate mechanizmu. Zbliżał się już ku ścianie zewnętrznej, gdy nagle na schodach dał się słyszeć lekki szmer kroków. To młynarz wstępował ostrożnie z latarką w ręku. Zbieg pochwycił rewolwer i gotował się obrony. Wtem usłyszał głos, tchnący życzliwością: – Teraz najlepsza pora do ucieczki… Spiesz się… drzwi otwarte… Ponad podłogą ukazała się najpierw głowa, a potem ramiona młynarza. Poczciwe oczy spoglądały na zbiega przyjaźnie. Ten milczał zdumiony. A zatem młynarz wiedział o jego obecności na poddaszu. Widocznie wchodził na górę i zastał go śpiącym. Lecz ani jednem słówkiem nie zdradził się przed policyantami. I nic dziwnego… Był przecież tak samo Łotyszem. Poznać to było od razu z rysów twarzy. – Schodź prędzej – powtórzył łagodnie. Zbieg poszedł za młynarzem. Serce mu biło gwałtownie. Gdy się znaleźli na dole, poczciwy człowiek dał mu kawałek chleba i mięsa na drogę. – Widziałem, że torba twoja jest pusta, flaszka również. Napełnij ją wódką i, niech Bóg cię prowadzi… – Gdyby jednak policya… – Staraj się, by na trop twój nie wpadła… o mnie się nie troszcz, dam sobie radę… Nie pytam cię o nazwisko… wystarcza mi, że jesteś Łotyszem… a nigdy Łotysz nie wyda Łotysza w ręce Niemców. – O dzięki ci, dzięki… – wyszeptał nieszczęśliwy. – Spiesz się… Niech Bóg cię ma w swej opiece i wybaczy winy, jeżeli zgrzeszyłeś! Noc była bardzo ciemna, droga zupełnie pusta. Zbieg pożegnał młynarza i znikł wkrótce na zakręcie. Zmienił nieco plan podróży. Postanowił w przeciągu tej nocy dojść do miasteczka Fallen, ukryć się gdzieś w jego okolicy i wypoczywać cały dzień następny. Do Fallen miał wiorst czterdzieści, lecz był w stanie zrobić je w przeciągu jednej nocy. Ztamtąd pozostanie mu tylko wiorst sześćdziesiąt do Parnawy. Jeżeli więc nie spotka go żadna zła przygoda, 11-go kwietnia przed północą stanie w Parnawie. Tam znajdzie jakieś schronienie bezpieczne i będzie czekał chwili, gdy zaczną kursować statki. Wtedy porzuci ojczyznę na zawsze. Poszedł krokiem szybkim, mijając równiny, okrążając wzgórza, przeskakując szczeliny skalne i napół zamarznięte strumienie. Droga prowadziła częstokroć brzegiem ciemnych, jodłowych lub brzozowych lasów. Grunt był więcej urodzajny, niż w okolicach Pejpusu, gdzie gleba piaszczysta ubogą tylko i karłowatą pokrywa się roślinnością. Tu zaś uprawiają grykę, jęczmień, len i konopie. Gdzieniegdzie wśród pól równych, monotonnych majaczyły wioski. Temperatura ocieplała widocznie. Śniegi tajały zamieniając się stopniowo w błoto. Około godziny piątej rano zbieg był już w pobliży Fallenu. Nie dochodząc do miasteczka, spostrzegł jakąś opuszczoną ruderę, która mogła mu służyć za kryjówkę przez cały dzień następny. Pokrzepił się jedzeniem, w który go litościwy młynarz zaopatrzył i zasnął głęboko. Nikt mu spoczynku nie przerwał. O szóstej wieczór ruszył w dalszą drogę ku Parnawie. Pozostawało już tylko wiorst sześćdziesiąt. Szedł cała noc niezmordowanie, a nad ranem ukrył się w gąszczu chojaków, o pół wiorsty od drogi. Było to bezpieczniej, niż szukać przytułku w jakiejś nieznanej i niepewnej oberży. Nie zawsze się trafia na takich ludzi jak młynarz. Dzień cały siedział skulony wyglądając na świat poprzez gałęzie. Po południu tuż obok przeleciał oddział policyantów, udając się do Parnawy. Agenci zatrzymali się chwilę, jak gdyby mieli zamiar robić poszukiwania w lesie, po namyśle jednak popędzili dalej. Około szóstej wysunął się z ukrycia i ruszył ku Parnawie. Miał to już być jego etap ostatni. Niebo było bez chmur, noc jasna, księżycowa. O trzeciej rano był na lewym brzegu rzeki Parnawy, o pięć wiorst od miasta. Ztąd poszedł brzegiem w górę rzeki i dotarł do przedmieścia, gdzie miał zamiar zatrzymać się w jakiejś skromnej, mało znanej oberży. Z zadowoleniem patrzył, że Parnawa już ruszyła. Kra płynęła ku zatoce. Jeszcze kilka dnie niepewności, a potem swoboda… Tak sądził przynajmniej… Nagle rozległo się wołanie. Słowa brzmiały po niemiecku. Słyszał je już na granicy Inflant. – Kto tam? Przy drodze stało czterech policyantów z Eckiem na czele. Zbieg namyślił się chwilę, a potem puścił się pędem ku rzece. – To on! – krzyknął jeden z agentów. Na nieszczęście księżyc świecił tak jasno, że nie sposób było się ukryć. Po całonocnej podróży siły zaczęły opuszczać zbiega. Nie mógł już biedz tak szybko jak zazwyczaj. Eck i agenci dotrzymywali mu kroku. – Raczej umrzeć, niż oddać się w ich ręce! – rzekł do siebie. Z temi słowy wskoczył na dużą krę, płynącą mniej więcej o sześć stóp od brzegu. – Ognia! – rozkazał Eck. Rozległy się cztery wystrzały, lecz kule rewolwerowe utkwiły gdzieś w płynących lodach. Kra, na której stał zbieg, posuwała się naprzód z niesłychaną szybkością, na wiosnę bowiem prąd wody w Parnawie jest bardzo silny. Policyanci biegli brzegiem, lecz nie mogli nadążyć. Należało pójść za przykładem ściganego i wskoczyć na kry. Eck zdecydował się szybko, i wydał rozkaz odpowiedni; właśnie mieli wszyscy rzucić się do rzeki, gdzie zaszła okoliczność niespodziewana. Koryto Parnawy zwężało się nagle. W miejscu tem skupiły się stosy lodów. Kra, na której płynął zbieg, starła się z niemi, pochyliła się raz i drugi, poczem znikła wśród masy złomów, tamujących bieg wody. Agenci wskoczyli niezwłocznie na pole lodowe i rozpoczęli gorliwe poszukiwania Zbiega nie było ani śladu. Niewątpliwie utonął podczas starć się lodów. – Szkoda – rzekł jeden z agentów… lepiej go było wziąć żywcem. – To nie ulega wątpliwości – odparł Eck, ponieważ jednak nie ujęliśmy żywego, musimy przynajmniej znaleźć nieżywego!